


3AM

by Tiggyloo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Kissing, connverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggyloo/pseuds/Tiggyloo
Summary: Connie finally convinced her parents to let Steven sleep over at their house
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 189





	3AM

Connie had finally convinced her parents to let Steven stay the night, without there being some kind of horrible weather to back it up. She'd said it took _hours_ to convince them, with a myriad of excuses and a heck of a lot of bargaining. But, she did it, and now Steven was with Connie in her room.

He was only allowed in there with her if they kept the door open. He was also allowed to sleep in her room, but he _had_ to sleep on the floor--which he was going to do anyway? But Connie's parents still felt the need to state that as a rule. They _were_ allowed to close the door when they went to sleep, though, so there was that, but _only_ when they went to sleep.

"I still can't believe your parents are actually letting me stay here tonight," Steven mused as he wandered around Connie's room. This was actually the first time he'd ever been in her room, and Connie found his curiosity quite amusing.

"Yeah, I know. Don't expect it to happen again anytime soon, though," she said from her bed. With how much effort she had to put in just to get _this_ , she honestly didn't even _want_ to do this again. Not for a while. It was exhausting.

"So, anyway, what do you wanna do? I don't usually stay up past ten or ten thirty, so we don't really have that long to do anything. But I'd still like to pass the time with something," she said, kicking her legs.

Steven paused in his exploring and thought for a minute. What even _was_ there to do? She didn't have a TV in her room, and she didn't really have much in terms of games--other than board and card games, which wouldn't be too bad. But they'd already played a bunch of those since he'd gotten here. It had been fun, and her parents had actually joined them for a few games, but he wasn't really sure if he wanted to play more of that right now.

He finally thought of something and took out his phone before going over to Connie. He got on the bed beside her and she watched him pull something up on the screen.

"So, I have this game that I play with the Gems sometimes. It's one of those trivia games, but it's like...it's not really the kind of stuff you'd expect? It's got a lot of random and super obscure and funny stuff, and you have to pick the correct option from a few different ones. We're not very good at it, it's just funny to see how right or wrong we are," Steven explained as he navigated the app.

"Huh. That does sound fun," Connie said with a quiet laugh. "I know a lot of random trivia, comes with all the books I've read. I'm not sure if it's to the level of what you've implied here, though."

"Well, I guess we'll have to find out," Steven said as he hit the "play" button.

They played this game for a while, laughing almost hysterically at some of the trivia questions. Connie actually ended up knowing the answers to a decent amount of them, too, which shocked them both. When they finally remembered to check the time it was ten minutes after eleven.

"Oh! Gosh, we need to get to sleep," Connie gasped, hopping off the bed. "Why didn't my parents say anything? They never let me stay up this late."

"Maybe they didn't want to interrupt us having fun?" Steven suggested. It was a possibility. They definitely couldn't have just _forgotten_ with how loud the two had been.

“Hmm…I guess so? It’s not like they haven’t loosened up over the last few years, so it’s not out of the question. Let's still get to sleep before it gets much later, though."

Steven nodded and they both went and cleaned up for the night.

Once everything was taken care of, Connie closed her door and climbed into bed, while Steven shuffled into his sleeping bag. Connie switched her lights off once Steven was situated and he heard her lie down.

A few minutes went by and he heard Connie start to move again. She was scooting closer and when he opened his eyes he saw her face peeking out over the edge of the bed. He gave her a confused look, then her arm slid over the edge and she made a grabbing motion with her hand. 

Steven let out an amused snort and lifted his arm. Given their positions, holding Connie's hand was a little awkward, but they managed. She scooted a little more so that her arm could hang a bit lower, which made holding onto her somewhat easier at least. She squeezed his hand before adjusting her pillow so that she could comfortably lay her head down.

She closed her eyes to sleep and Steven just gazed up at her for a few minutes, a soft expression on his face. Soon after he started to doze off and then they were both fast asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sometime after, Steven was woken up by a gentle tugging on his sleeve. His eyes blinked open and he squinted up at Connie, who seemed almost wide awake. He rubbed his eyes and turned to look out the window. It was still pitch black outside.

"What time is it?" Steven asked as his head lazily rolled back over to face the girl above him.

"It's like...three in the morning."

He stared at her with half closed eyes.

"…Why did you wake me up at three in the morning?"

"Um..."

Steven could just barely see her face darken with a blush.

"I'm, um...I'm cold and don't have another blanket," she murmured into her pillow. "So, I was wondering if you'd maybe, come up here?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Steven slowly sat up with a half-asleep, grumbling moan. He gave a big stretch and scratched the back of his head before unzipping the sleeping bag.

"Hurry uuup," Connie said and he mumbled a "yeah, yeah," before grabbing onto the bed and pulling himself to his feet. He waited for Connie to move over and got under the blankets, then let himself fall onto his side, causing the mattress to squeak, and Connie huffed.

"You're so dramatic."

"Nah, just tired."

She chuckled and came closer, and Steven put his arms around her and pulled her in against his chest.

"You know your parents are going to kill us if they see this," Steven murmured into her hair. She snuggled against him and hummed softly.

"It'll be okay. My parents don't just barge into my room, especially if my door is closed. Don't worry."

She felt his chest rumble in acknowledgement and he kissed the top of her head. She giggled and curled her fingers into his shirt as Steven rubbed her back with his thumb.

A few quiet minutes went by like this before Connie moved again, getting an annoyed groan from Steven. "Connie, go to sleep," he grumbled, gently shoving her face closer against his chest. She held back a laugh and pushed against him to free herself from the fabric of his shirt.

"Can I ask for something first?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nooo. Go to sleep."

Connie snickered at Steven's whining and nudged herself away from him so that she could move upwards on the bed. She laid her head in front of his and he made a noise, but didn't open his eyes.

His eyebrows knit together a moment later and he scrunched up his nose when she poked it. He still didn't open his eyes, though. Instead, he brought his hand up and blindly put it over Connie's face, then gave a push. She grunted when he did this, but had an amused face when Steven took his hand away.

He had his face hidden in the pillow now and Connie huffed again, turning on to her back and crossing her arms. "Come on, don't make me beg."

Steven mumbled something into the pillow.

"...Huh?"

He turned his head just enough for Connie to see one of his eyes. "I said it's cute when you beg."

Connie gave him a mock offended gasp and she saw him smile.

"Okay, give me a good reason for why I should kiss you."

"Uhh, because you love me?"

"Eeehhh."

She turned and shoved him with her foot, to which he responded with a breathy chuckle.

"You're the worst."

He just shrugged.

"You're really gunna make me beg for this, aren't you?"

"You woke me up at three AM."

She pouted but it was a fair point.

After a moment she crawled over to Steven, got on top of him, and flopped down onto his back. He groaned again as she messed with his hair.

"Come on, please? Just one."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Tired."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"Mm."

Connie yelped a second later as Steven lifted himself up and flipped over. She squirmed underneath him and managed to move him just enough to get her head out.

"Hey!"

"Shhhh."

She puffed her cheeks and started squirming again.

"You're heavy."

"Yep."

"I hate you."

"Uh-huh."

Connie sighed and gave up on trying to get him off. She kind of deserved this anyway.

Quite some time went by and Connie thought that Steven had actually fallen back to sleep. She pushed against him again but this time tried pushing with her legs as well, and managed to slide him off a few inches more.

"Mmmmnnn."

"Oh, so you are still awake."

"Unfortunately."

He rolled himself off the rest of the way before rearranging himself back under the blanket.

Connie did the same, then sat up and frowned at the boy next to her. "You know, the sooner you give me a kiss, the sooner you can go back to sleep."

He seemed to consider that for a while. Then, with yet another groan, he got up. Connie giggled as he stretched his back like a cat before sitting up.

"You make a good argument."

"So...can I have that kiss then?"

"I _guess_."

She grinned and crawled over to his waiting arms.

"You're such a nuisance," Steven told her before finally giving her what she wanted.

She smiled into the kiss, which was soft and tired, as she wrapped her arms around Steven's shoulders. She felt him slide an arm down and he started to move, so she broke the kiss to watch him.

Steven carefully lowered himself down onto the bed, guiding Connie along with him. She hovered over him now, gazing down into his sleepy, loving eyes.

He reached up and brushed his fingers along her cheek, then gently pulled her closer. He brought her in for another kiss, and she let herself sink into him as his arms wrapped around her back.

It was well past 3AM now, but Steven didn't seem to care about that anymore. Right now he just cared about the kisses, the feeling of Connie’s skin against his finger tips, and the tickle of her breath on his face whenever they came apart.

Connie had her fingers tangled in his curly hair as they kissed and cooed and made gentle movements against each other for neither knows how long. She reveled Steven's touch, his closeness, and she wasn't about to stop it by looking at the clock.

Steven's hands had started to travel lower and lower now, sliding down her back, until Connie had to cut him off with a quick, "Hey!" which he quietly laughed at.

"I'm just teasing, you know I wouldn't do that."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "I know."

They kissed again, and Steven put a firm hand on her back. He turned, ending the kiss for just a few seconds to carefully place Connie down beneath him.

"I thought you were tired?" Connie said with a smug look on her face. Steven didn't answer, just went in for another kiss. And another, and another.

Connie was full of giggles by the end of all this as Steven pressed little kisses along her neck and jaw line and all over her smiling face. He'd become so much more affectionate toward her over the last several months, which she definitely wasn't going to complain about, because it meant more of _this_.

Connie felt him trailing kisses back down her neck, along her collarbone, and over to the exposed skin above her chest. She tried to quiet her giggling by covering her mouth when Steven made a shushing sound but that didn't last long because he went back to kissing her face.

She gave him a soft shove and said, "You're going to get us in trouble!"

"You're the one making all the noise," he teased before leaning in to start kissing her again.

Connie, still giggling, held his face back as he tried to get closer, causing him to start laughing as well.

"Shhhh, Steven!"

They both had a hand over the other's mouth, trying to stop themselves from laughing, which _was_ working, but barely. The hands were removed once they'd both finally calmed down—which took about five minutes—and Steven abandoned his position above Connie to lie down beside her.

"Okay, what time is it?" he asked and she sat up a little so that she could see the clock.

"Oh, gosh, it's almost four thirty."

"Ah."

Connie settled back down and turned her head to look at Steven, who was looking right back. For a while this was how they stayed, then Steven lifted himself up again.

"Okay, one more and then we go to sleep," he said and Connie started giggling again.

"Sure. But make it a good one."

"Can do."

Steven bent down and gave her one last kiss. It was long and deep as he weaved his fingers into Connie’s messy hair and she gently pushed herself up against him.

The final separation was slow as Steven picked himself up, left a kiss on Connie's forehead, and returned to her side.

"Was that good enough?" he asked. She snickered and nodded.

"Okay, good, because I'm starting to feel tired again."

Connie smiled and stretched her arms above her head, then held them out for Steven. He smiled and moved closer, nuzzling into her small chest as she put her arms around him. He reached down and grabbed the blanket, pulled it up, then slipped his hand under Connie's shirt to rest his hand on her back, which she stifled a laugh over.

"Good night, Steven. I love you."

"I love you too, Connie. Now don’t wake me up again."

She chuckled and hugged him a little closer. "I won’t."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so sorry if anything is weird haha  
> Edit: knowing that Connie has an elevated bed makes this fic inaccurate but OH WELL lol


End file.
